The present disclosure relates to an automatically operating device, an automatically operating method, an automatically operating program, and a microscope, and more particularly to an automatically operating device, an automatically operating method, an automatically operating program, and a microscope which, for example, are suitable for being applied to a field in which a biological body sample is enlarged to be observed.
In a pathological diagnosis, a biological body sample such as a tissue slice is fixed to a slide glass, and is then made in the form of a preparation through a staining process, and an enclosure process. In general, when a storage period of time for the preparation becomes long, the visibility in a microscope for the preparation becomes worse due to deterioration, color fading and the like of the biological body sample. In addition, the preparation is subjected to microscopical visualization in a facility other than a facility such as a hospital in which the preparation was made in some cases. However, delivery and receipt of the preparation are generally carried out by mailing, and thus it takes given time to carry out the mailing for the delivery and the receipt of the preparation.
In the light of such an actual condition, a device for preserving a biological body sample as image data has been prepared. This device, for example, is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-175334.